freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure War
Treasure War is an exciting game where players can battle it out using allies from the Free Realms world! To get started, Click the Game Guide button on the bottom right side of the screen, then click Card Games. Find Treasure War in the list, and click again. You'll start off in the card lobby. The Card Lobby Quick Play: Challenge other players to a single game! Campaign: Play through a series of games against characters from Free Realms. Tournament: Head to the tournament lobby to compete in a contest against others and win prizes. Buy Cards: Purchase a digital booster pack to get more powerful cards for your deck, and special rewards! Collections: See your cards and unopened packs How To Play Treasure War is easy and fun to play! Before you get started, here are some basic things to remember: Red cards beat green cards. Green cards beat blue cards. Blue cards beat red cards. Don't worry if you have trouble remembering… the colored circle on each card will remind you how it works! The number in the circle on each card is its power number. If you get two cards that are the same color, the higher number wins. Treasures are the cards on the side of the screen. Take them to win the game! Both players start off the Treasure War game with a few cards at the bottom of the screen. This is called your hand. Place your cursor over each one to look at the details. Some cards do special things, so make sure to read the description on the card carefully! When you've picked a card you want to use, click it to put it into play. Once both players have chosen, the cards will flip. Whoever has the winning color will win the round. If both cards are the same color, the card with the highest number will win. If they're both the same color AND same number, the round will end in a tie and new cards will be chosen. The player who wins the round will then get to try to take one of their opponent's treasures. Click on the treasure card that you want to take and it will be turned over. Now your card will have to beat the treasure card, the same way it beat the play card. If your card beats the treasure card, you'll take the treasure. If the treasure card beats your card, the treasure card will go back to its spot and the round is over. Once a player takes all four of their opponent's treasures, the game is over! Gems The cards that you use in a game are called your deck. All the cards are randomly picked for your deck from the cards that you own before each game, so you will have a different deck each time. There is a way to make sure that a card is in your deck or hand though! If you have a Gem, you can put it on a certain card to make sure it shows up for a certain amount of games! You can get Gems as prizes for tournaments, from booster packs or from the Treasure War section of the Marketplace. Different colors and different shapes mean different things: Red Trinket: Makes a red card stay in your deck for 5 games. Blue Trinket: Makes a blue card stay in your deck for 5 games. Green Trinket: Makes a green card stay in your deck for 5 games. Red Bauble: Makes a red card stay in your hand for 5 games. Blue Bauble: Makes a blue card stay in your hand for 5 games. Green Bauble: Makes a green card stay in your hand for 5 games. Marketplace Items Want to get that winning edge? Check out the Store for special Station Cash™ items that can help you out! Booster Pack: Grab a booster pack to get better cards, and special exclusive virtual rewards! Gems: Silver Trinket - Makes a card stay in your deck for 15 games. Gold Trinket - Makes a card stay in your deck for 35 games. Silver Bauble - Makes a card stay in your deck for 10 games. Gold Bauble - Makes a card stay in your deck for 25 games. Silver Jewel - Makes a card appear in your starting treasures for 15 games. Gold Jewel - Makes a card appear in your starting treasures for 35 games. But beware! Treasure War items can't be refunded, so choose your items carefully! Frequently Asked Questions Can I exchange the Virtual Reward(s) from my Treasure War Booster Packs? Since the Virtual Rewards from these booster packs are random, we cannot offer an exchange of these items. Category:Mini Games Category:Treasure War